Hanging wires for picture frames and other architectural items are typically suspended with stranded load-rated steel wire with wire outside diameters (OD) of 0.032 to 0.092″. The stranded wires are now available with a polymeric coating which prevents the sheared ends of wire from having splayed strands that can easily puncture skin.
Decorative hangings are typically supported in a structural frame which will be supported by a hanging wire that attaches to either eyelets or D-rings attached to frame. The eyelet is relatively weak and is subject to bending and/or dislodging from picture frame. The D-ring having a heavier attach screw(s) is a better method for attaching to frame. However both types will require tying the wire to the eyelet or D-ring. Obtaining the exact desired length of a hanging wire while tying in a knot is the first part of problem, and the second is the stiff stranded wires do not lend themselves to be formed into taut configurations of a knot.